Over the past 50 years, the technology associated with robotic apparatus has grown dramatically. In the early 1940's, the field of technology for robotic apparatus was significantly advanced during the development of atomic weapons. At that time, it was necessary to develop robotic tools, such as robotic hands that could be operated remotely, a safe distance from radioactive substances being transferred from one vessel to another, for example. With the development of nuclear reactors for peace time uses, such as for providing electrical power, new robotic devices were developed for permitting an operator to remotely disassemble radioactive fuel assemblies, or to repair such fuel assemblies, or even reload the assemblies with new fuel, while the assemblies are under water. As robotic apparatus or devices progressed in development, it became apparent that apparatus for both monitoring the movement of mechanical members and controlling the movement thereof, are of great importance in furthering the robotic technology.
Today, the field of robotics is used in many different applications. For example, robotic devices are used in the medical field, for use in physical therapy apparatus, such as exercise machines, and so forth. Robotics also are used extensively in the entertainment industry, for applications ranging from unusual visual effects for movies, to apparatus associated with virtual reality systems.
It has become increasingly apparent that improvements must be made in apparatus for precisely monitoring the movement of human limbs, or mechanical members of machines or other apparatus, in order to improve tracking and feedback mechanisms associated therewith. Also, it has become increasingly apparent that robotic mechanisms must be further developed for providing improved control, tactile feedback, and force delivery mechanisms responsive to signals from movement monitoring subsystems of integrated robotic systems. The present inventor recognized the need for improved robotic devices in association with the monitoring of the movement of various limbs of a human body, and with the analogous monitoring of mechanical members. The present inventor also recognized the need for improved systems for imparting movement to human limbs and other mechanical members, and for monitoring such movement.
In medical therapy apparatus, it may be important to exercise a certain limb. To accomplish a certain exercising routine for a limb, it is equally important to know how far a limb has moved, as it is to know the amount of force being applied to the limb at any given time for causing movement in a certain direction. Through the use of precise monitoring of movement of the limb, and appropriate force feedback, very accurate routines for both exercising a given limb and measuring the progress of a given therapy routine, can be obtained. In virtual reality systems it is important to know how a user has moved their limbs in response to certain stimuli, in order to feedback appropriate images, stimulus, and perhaps forced movement of limbs, in response to signals associated with the monitored activity of the users body. Accordingly, there is a continuous need for improved apparatus and devices for monitoring the movement of human and mechanical members, and controlling such movement.
Robotic devices are known for moving an artificial hand in accordance with the movement of a person's hand and for monitoring the rotations of the various joints of the artificial hand. It is also known to attach an artificial hand to a person's hand so as to control and/or monitor the rotation of the joints thereof.
Among the disadvantages of prior apparatus are that it is cumbersome so as to inhibit the motion of a person's hand when attached thereto, the communication between a controller and the joint is rather inflexible and easy attachment/detachment of such apparatus is rather difficult if not impossible. Furthermore, prior apparatus components are not adaptable to the user "hand" size or "finger" length.